La noche más odiada
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una noche al año, solo una noche... Ciertas personas salen de su descanso y arruinan el descanso de otros ¿Que mejor forma de arruinar el descanso que con "inocentes" bromas? ¿Que pasa que ningún bromista quiere entrar a Cancer? Presente de noche de brujas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece el disparate textual._**

* * *

 _La noche m_ _ás_ _odiada._

 **30 - 10 23: 59 PM  
**  
Todo es silencio en el santuario.

Desde la primera casa en donde Mu duerme soñando con borregos saltarines hasta la casa patriarcal donde Shion sueña que ahorca a más de uno (incluyendo a Athena) y Athena sueña que todos sus caballeros no son un montón de brutos.  
Todos duermen aprovechando el silencio que solo trae la noche, dado que la hora del sueño es sagrada para ellos.

 **31 - 10 00:00 AM  
**  
 _Cementerio de los héroes.  
_

-Hay dioses... -El hombre salió de la tumba y comenzó a estirarse.- Hay maldita sea... otra vez soy el primero en levantarme antes... Incluso en la muerte, soy el primero -Se acerca a un hoyo en la tierra y saca un gong. -¡ARRIBA MONTÓN DE PARÁSITOS! ¡MUERTOS INÚTILES! -Los restantes residentes salen de sus respectivos lugares.- Muy bien... Ahora, a repartir las actividades de esta noche.

-¿Puedo elegir yo primero? -Todos los presentes miraron al dueño de la voz- Siempre me dejan el peor trabajo...

-Está bien, Regulus, elige primero.

-Al caballero de Tauro.

-Hay no... -Comenzaron las quejas.

-Siempre me dejan a Cáncer. Desde que me morí que me dejan a los Cáncer, que esta vez le toque a otro. -El chico se cruzó de brazos. -Yo no seré el alma que el atormente esta noche.

-¿No será "que lo atormente"?- Pregunto Asmita algo confundido.

-Sé muy bien lo que digo-Gruñe el chico.

-Está bien, Regulus, tu asustaras a Tauro. -El difunto patriarca miro a los fantasmas- ¿Quién asusta a Cáncer? -Un silencio de ultra tumba se hizo presente entre los residentes del cementerio- ¿Y su valor donde esta?

-¿Por qué no le asusta usted patriarca?

-Por qué me lo aparte desde el año pasado. -Se escusa el hombre.

-Que lo asuste Aspros. -Todos miraron al caballero de Sagitario que miro a todos lados, tratando de ver que miraba el resto, y luego se señaló.

-Si te estamos mirando a ti. -Gruño el gemelo- ¿Por qué me ofreces?

-Yo no te ofrecí... -Se defendió el castaño, mientras Sage ya tenía pensado un veredicto.

-Dado que nadie se ofrece... todos menos Regulus y yo...

-Patriarca -Sage miro a Defteros- Hasgart se había apartado a Aries, Asmita a aprendiz de Sagitario y yo a Escorpio... -hizo una pausa- ¿Lo recuerda?

-Cierto, tienes razón. -Miro a los restantes presentes- el resto asusta a Cáncer, aunque sea una vez y luego va a asustar al que le guste, menos lo que están apartados.

-¿CÁNCER? -bramo Kardia- ¿ES UNA BROMA?

-El muy maldito no hay forma de asustarlo... -Se quejó Aspros.

-Por eso me lo dan a mi...

-Si, por eso se lo damos a... -Degel se interrumpió, mientras los restantes mayores de la orden le indicaban que con la mirada que cerrara su bocaza sabionda. Casi admite que el dejar que Regulus "asustara a Cáncer" era porque nadie quería ese puesto.

-VAYAN QUE LA NOCHE ES CORTA A MOVERSE -Ladro Sage, mientras iba ya pensando todo lo que habían planeado, con su hermano, para asustar a Shion y Dohko.

 _Casa de Aries.  
_

Mu dormía plácidamente, cuando todos los electrodomésticos de la caja comenzaron a volverse locos. El ruido fue tal que levanto de golpe al caballero quien dejo salir un gruñido, no tenía necesidad de mirar el reloj para saber qué día y que hora era.

-¡MAESTRO MU! LA CASA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA... -Al mirar hacia el pasillo, vio a Kiki pasar corriendo siendo perseguido por la aspiradora.

-Podría ser peor... kiki... No sé qué se queja, solo es la aspiradora-Escucho un ruido que lo paralizo, era ese ruido que siempre agradeció no escuchar esa noche.

La afeitadora salía del baño y apuntaba directamente a su sedosa cabellera

\- HABLE ANTES DE TIEMPO... ¡MAESTRO SHION! -El caballero corrió a esconderse dentro del armario, NADIE le cortaría el cabello- Tranquilo... Mu... Tranquilo. -Prendió la luz del armario y se encontró rodeado por tijeras.- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –Por debajo de la rendija de la puerta, comenzó a filtrarse lentamente unas suaves y sedosas hebras lilas.

 _Casa de Tauro.  
_

-¿Hay ruidos en la cocina? -El caballero de Tauro se levantó de la cama, creyendo que uno de sus aprendices se estaba preparando un bocadillo nocturno.

 _Cocina.  
_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Grito de terror el caballero, mientras caía de rodillas.

Todo en las despensas, en las alacenas y la heladera era comida baja en calorías y libre de azúcar.

-¿Maestro que paso? -sus aprendices llegaron y vieron el mismo escenario que su maestro.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

-¡Nuestros dulces!

-¡MI SPLIT DE BANANA!

-¡EL CHOCOLATE CHARLOT!

Escucharon un ruido detrás ellos, una puerta se abrió y un brócoli gigante salió a escena.

-¡CORRAN! ¡ES UN BROCOLI! -Los tres muchachos siguieron a su maestro, quien abandono la casa apenas grito, en plena noche...

Fueron perseguidos toda la noche por un brócoli.

 _Habitación de Saga, Casa de Géminis.  
_

El caballero dormía cómodamente chupándose un dedo.

Al verlo Aspros dedico una mirada de cachorro a sus camaradas, se puso de rodillas y junto las manos en señal de súplica. Tenía que asustar al guardián... tenía que hacerlo.

Sísifo dejo salir un suspiro y le hizo un gesto de que tenía cinco minutos para asustar al chico. Luego de eso se retiraron. Aspros le dedico una mirada psicópata al joven durmiente... Era hora de darle un buen susto al tonto chupa dedo.

Saga abrió los ojos porque sentía que algo lo estaba tocando, una tela áspera rosaba su mejilla constantemente. Al mirar se encontró con su peor pesadilla... Una camisa de fuerza.

-¡KANON! -grito aterrado, mientras se alejaba de la cama e intentaba abrir la puerta- ¡KANON! ¡KANON! ¡KANON! ¡AYÚDAME! Comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación, mientras la camisa de fuerza se arrastraba por el piso hacia donde él estaba.

 _Habitación de Kanon.  
_

El caballero dormía profundamente sobre un montón de papeles y diversos apuntes. Aspros miro al chico y luego la computadora portátil, miro al muchacho y la computadora. ¿Se daría cuenta del pequeño pillaje? El archivo anunciaba que tenía 456 páginas...  
Kanon abrió los ojos, dado que los gritos de su hermano ya se colaban en sus sueños. Al mirar la computadora, el terror académico se hizo presente.

-¡MI TESIS! -Miro el escritorio, no estaban los apuntes... Nada de la información que había recolectado para la tesis estaba.  
Tesis que tenía que presentar en solo unas horas.

El olor a humo llego a sus fosas nasales...

 _Biblioteca._

Poco le importo que su hermano gritara como loco a solo una puerta de distancia... Poco le intereso todo cuando vio los papeles arder en la chimenea de la biblioteca.

-¡KANON TE JURO QUE TE MATO SI NO ME AYUDAS! -llego el grito desde el pasillo.- ¡KANON!

-¡MI TESIS! -grito llego de terror el segundo gemelo.- Mis apuntes... -Lloro el caballero, mientras en el umbral de la puerta Aspros de desase en fantasmales risas. Los apuntes estaban bajo la cama y la tesis en un archivo que había titulado "Eres IDIOTA".

 _Casa de Cáncer._

-Este... ¿Quién entra primero? -Todos los fantasmas miraron la casa de Cáncer, desde que estaban muertos jamás habían podido aterrar a los moradores de la cuarta casa.

-¿Y si pasamos de largo? -Todos miraron a Degel.- Digo... El patriarca Sage no tiene que enterarse que "nos olvidamos" de asustar a Cáncer...

-Bueno... -Sísifo miro a sus camaradas- A lo que a mí respecta... todos asustaron aunque sea una vez a Cáncer.

-Qué pena Sísifo, porque a lo que a nosotros respecta tú aun no lo asustaste. -Comento sonriente Kardia. Manigoldo aprovecho la confusión del castaño y arrojo a Sísifo dentro de la casa.

-Todos asustamos a Cáncer, menos Sísifo ¿No es así El Cid? -Pregunto Manigoldo, mientas se le acercaba con una mueca por demás burlona.

-Todos menos Sísifo. -Repitió el serio hombre, en esta no ayudaría a su amigo.

-YO ASUSTO A LEO. -Dijo de golpe Kardia, antes de empezar a correr hacia la quinta casa.

 _Casa de Leo.  
_  
Aioria se había quedado dormido en el sillón, en su pecho había un libro de terror que se hallaba leyendo. Kardia miro sonriente al joven mientras se acercaba con una cinta métrica y algo bajo el brazo.

Aioria abrió y se encontró con que algo media su cabeza. Ya colgada sobre la chimenea había una placa de madera con una pequeña chapa que rezaba "AIORIA". Cuando se reincorporo bruscamente, vio que un ente fantasmagórico estaba llenando de pólvora el cañón de un mosquete.

-¡HAY MAMA! -El caballero salió corriendo de la sala- ¡AIOROS! -Salió corriendo hacia la casa de su hermano.

 _Casa de Virgo._

Shaka estaba acorralado y Shun encadenado, con sus propias cadenas, e imposibilitado en ayudar al joven...

Que estaba siendo perseguido por un tarro de tintura para cabello color negro azabache.  
-Todo menos negro azabache... Mi pelo no... -Chillo el rubio en pijama.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece el disparate que se narra._**

* * *

 _La noche más odiada (parte II)_

Mientras que en las casas inferiores los inquilinos (menos Mascara por una sencilla razón) gritaban o huían despavoridos... En las seis últimas casas reinaba la absoluta calma.

Digo reinaba, en tiempo pasado, dado que esta calma perdió su reino a los pocos minutos.

 _Casa de Libra._

Dohko dormía profundamente, a pata suelta, cuando comenzó a escuchar un ruido proviniendo del pasillo.

-Si es Shiryu... le mostrare la cólera del tigre en vez de la cólera del dragón... -Dijo mientras dejaba la cama.

 _Pasillo._

-¿EH? -El suelo estaba cubierto por una sustancia roja, el hombre le piso apenas. La sintió cálida y pegajosa.- ¿Esto es sangre? -Vio que esta provenía de la habitación de su discípulo. Por lo tanto se apresuró a entrar a esta.

 _Habitación de Shiryu._

-¡SHIRYU! -El preocupado caballero abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, encontrándose a su disculpo en el suelo (parecía que se había caído de la cama) cubierto de la misma sustancia roja.- ¡NO! ¡SHIRYU! -Grito el hombre aterrado, alguien había asesinado a su discípulo mientras dormía. El chico abrió los ojos medio dormido, ignorando completamente que estaba cubierto por mermelada de frutilla.- ¡RESISTE IRÉ POR AIORIA! -Dijo el antaño anciano, antes de salir corriendo. Con el corazón latiendo de manera desesperada, por el terror que le invadía por la idea de que su discípulo muriera. De mientras su aprendiz se refregaba los ojos y se daba cuenta en que condición estaba.

-¿Pero cómo termine cubierto de esta cosa?- se preguntó para sí mismo, aún más dormido que despierto.

 _Casa de Escorpio._

Milo se despertó, dado que escuchaba una melodía a la que siempre había temido... Esa típica melodía que ponen cuando la novia entra a la iglesia.

-¿Deje la tele prendida? -el chico salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla "alguien" le esperaba vestida de novia.- ¡PERO QUE CARAJO!

-¡Cásate conmigo Milo! -Dijo una extraña voz, mientras la muñeca inflable (que Aioria le había regalado en broma para su cumpleaños) se abalanzaba sobre él. El chico la evito, pero tropezó con la alfombra.- ¡VAMOS A CASARNOS... MILO!

-¡AUXILIO! ¡SAGA! ¡KANON! ¡CAMUS! -Chillo el joven, mientras la muñeca inflable lo arrastraba fuera del cuarto- ¡AYUDA! ¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR! ¡AUXILIO! -Grito lleno de terror.

 _Casa de Sagitario._

-¿Eh? -Aioros se levantó y se asomó por la ventana- Milo debe estar teniendo la pesadilla de la boda de nuevo... -Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo y se cubrió con la manta. Escucho un ruido y al mirar, su armadura había salido de su urna y le apuntaba.- Muy gracioso Seiya... -El chico se levantó y miro la armadura- Ya basta. -La flecha se tensó.- Seiya, hablo en serio.

-¡AYUDA! -Seiya paso corriendo por el pasillo, claramente no le estaba haciendo ninguna broma, siendo seguido por un montón de libros de matemática. Al ver eso el chico miro aterrado a su armadura.

-Linda armadura... -Dijo el chico sonriendo nervioso.

A los breves minutos, era perseguido por el centauro alado por toda su morada.

 _Casa de Capricornio._

Shura dormía en su cama, a diferencia de sus camaradas no lo hacía completamente despatarrado. Escucho un ruido y su primera reacción fue arrojar un movimiento con la excalibur.

 _ **-fiuuu... Menos mal que ya estoy muerto.**_ -Comento Manigoldo, con una cruel sonrisa en los labios, luego que el movimiento le atravesara a la altura de la cintura.

-Me habría parecido... -Shura se levantó y se fue al pequeño buro donde tenía la jarra de agua. Mientras colocaba un poco del líquido incoloro en el vaso este se volvió rojo.- ¿Qué demonios?

Las luces se prendieron de golpe y un montón de inscripciones se dejaron ver escritas con sangre en las paredes.

"MAL AMIGO" "ASESINO" "TRAIDOR BARATO" "FALSO" "DESLEAL.

Y otras un tanto censurables.

Las oraciones se repetían en todas la paredes.

-¿Qué es esto? -Miro para todos lados, al mismo tiempo que las luces comenzaban a titilar una sábana manchada de sangre comenzó a flotar.

 _ **-Cómo le va a costar al idiota este sacar la mancha de frutillas.**_

-¿Enserio creen que una sábana me va a asustar? -Shura arqueo una ceja- Daba un poquito más de miedo las paredes escritas... -Manigoldo apretó los labios, ahora recordaba porque había tan pocos voluntarios para asustar a Capricornio. Este era muy escéptico.

Una cuchilla paso rosando la nariz de Shura y se clavó en la pared. Al mirar la puerta, su colección de espadas y todos los utensilios filosos de la morada apuntaban a él.

 _ **-Ahora veamos si te asustas desgraciado.**_

-Para que mierda abrí la boca... -Dijo el caballero antes de abandonar la habitación saltando por la ventana de su cuarto. Siendo seguido por las espadas mitológicas y los cuchillos para manteca.

 _Casa de Acuario._

Camus se levantó por que escuchaba los griteríos de las casas inferiores. Desde los gritos desesperados de Mu y Kanon hasta los pedidos de auxilio de Shura, Saga, Milo y Aioros.

-Hay no... Hoy es **"esa noche"**... -El chico se estiro.- Veamos con que intentan asustarme. -Degel miro burlón al actual guardián... -Mejor voy a hacer algo con la biblioteca, antes que hagan volar los volúmenes por la ventana.

 _ **-No hice eso... Ese fue Kardia, el año pasado. Yo hice algo más ingenioso.**_ -El fantasma sonrió burlón- **Veamos cómo le cae a tu T.O.C.**

 _Biblioteca de Acuario._

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -Camus miro aterrado los libros, todos estaban mezclados. Él que con tanto esmero los había ordenado por temática, posición alfabética y año de publicación. Todo su esfuerzo se había ido al demonio... Sin contar que alguien había dejado a muchos con el lomo hacia el lado de la pared.- ¿QUIEN ES TAN CRUEL PARA HACER ALGO COMO ESTO?

 _ **-Hay pero que exagerado.**_

 _Casa de Piscis._

Afrodita se levantó, necesitaba usar el baño.

Antes de salir de este, tuvo la brillante idea de mirarse en el espejo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -La imagen que se reflejaba era una de su cara llena de arrugas y granos gigantes.- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI PIEL! ¡MI BELLO ROSTRO!

 _Casa Patriarcal._

Shion se levantó, dado que los griteríos ya eran imposibles de soportar. Los gritos ya eran una cargada ¿Acaso tan difícil era comportarse como las personas maduras que eran?

-Aunque pensándolo bien... Estos idiotas de maduros no... -En eso vio su escritorio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¡LOS DOCUMENTOS! -Alguien había realizado origami con todos los papeles que él había firmado durante el día y los reportes que había escrito. Todo lo había hecho, en tres días consecutivos casi sin dormir, para poder tener el domingo libre.

-LA GRANDICIMA...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Su grito aplaco las siguientes palabras a la exclamación burda que llego desde la cuarta casa- ¿Ese fue Ángelo?

En las otras casas, y el resto del santuario, se produjo un funesto silencio.

 _Casa de Aries._

Las tijeras dejaron en paz el pelo de Mu y este abrió la puerta.

-¿Asustaron a Ángelo?

 _En algún lugar del santuario._

-¿Maestro escucho eso?

-Si... -Aldebarán miro hacia las doce casas, el brócoli también parecía mirar en esa dirección.

 _Casa de Géminis._

-¿Escuchaste eso? -Kanon estaba parado en la salida de Géminis mirando hacia Cáncer. Mientras Saga seguía peleando con la camisa de fuerza poseída.

-Si... -Dijo con algo de esfuerzo.- ¿Me das una mano?

-No.

 _En otro lugar del santuario._

-Ah bueno... -Aioria miraba hacia las doce casas. El mosquete le estaba apuntando, pero Kardia miraba hacia la gran montaña igual que él.

 ** _-¿Logro asustar al caballero de Cáncer?_** -Dijo completamente crédulo.

Casa de Virgo.

Shaka con gran parte del pelo teñido de negro, dado que aún le quedaban las raíces rubias (la tintura no había alcanzado) miro a Shun que seguía atado con la cadena... Bueno, los dos estaban atados en sillas contiguas con las cadenas de Andrómeda.

-¿Ese fue el señor Ángelo? -Pregunto algo confundido el muchacho, el caballero de Cáncer siempre estaba de buen humor a la mañana siguiente... A diferencia de todos los demás que estaban siempre trasnochados y de mal humor.

-Al parecer... alguien hizo lo imposible.

 _ **-Imposible es teñir tu pelo...**_ -Se quejó El Cid.- _**No puedo creer que Sísifo lo haya logrado.**_

 _Casa de libra._

-¿Asustaron a Cáncer?- El caballero se olvidó por completo del hecho que estaba estrangulando a su discípulo por "haberle" gastado una broma tan cruel... Shiryu no entendía nada, dado que él solo había despertado cubierto de mermelada.

-Maestro... me ahorca.

 _Casa de Escorpio._

-Alto... espera... -Milo por todos los medios intentaba liberarse de la muñeca inflable.- Quiero saber que paso en Cáncer...

 _ **-No eres el único.**_ -Comento Defteros, a pesar que no sería oído, mientras miraba hacia las casas inferiores por la ventana.

 _Casa de Sagitario._

-¿Mascara asustado? -Los ojos de Aioros estaban en la ventana, a pesar que tenía la punta de la flecha pegada a su nuez de Adán.

 _En otra parte alejada del santuario._

-¿Asustaron al psicópata? -Shura estaba contra un muro y alrededor de él estaban insertados la gran mayoría de sus propiedades de tipo corto punzantes.- Tengo que estar soñando...

 _Casa de Piscis._

-¿Mascara grito de terror? -Camus miro sus libros desordenados y luego las casas inferiores, desde la privilegiada posición del ventanal de la biblioteca, había absoluto silencio en la casa de sus vecinos- Definitivamente me he vuelto loco y estoy alucinando...

 _Casa de Piscis._

-¿Ese fue el maniático de mi mejor amigo? -Afrodita tenía la cara cubierta de distintas cremas, dado que quería eliminar toda posibilidad de tener los granos u arrugas en la piel.

 _ **-¿Sísifo lo logro?**_ _-Albafica está por demás sorprendido-_ _ **¿Qué fue lo que hizo?**_

 _Casa patriarcal._

Shion, ayudado por un larga vistas, seguía la veloz fuga que Mascara realizaba de su casa.

-¿Pero qué diablos asusto tanto a Mascara para hacerlo escapar de su morada? -Dejo un momento el catalejo- ¿Que habrá pasado en Cáncer?

 _Continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _La noche más odiada (parte III)_

Los gritos despavoridos de sus camaradas, era una dulce nana para él. Estaba esperando que el muchachito apareciera para hacerle todas las que le hacía desde que era el guardián de Cáncer.

Ver al pobre fantasma convertido en su esclavo, por unas horas era un enorme placer... De caballero dorado renombrado a esclavo la única noche que podía salir del infierno.

O si... él, a diferencia de sus amigos, amaba la noche del 31. Por qué esa noche tenía siempre esclavizada el alma de Regulus de Leo.

-¿Que te pondré a hacer hoy?- El hombre se dio vuelta en la cama, mientras hablaba dormido- El año pasado de poder llorar... hubieras llorado... Mocoso estúpido.

El pecho de Sísifo se inflo por la rabia y dejo salir lentamente el aire que no poseía ¿Así que gozaba con torturar el alma de su sobrino? ¿Qué de poder llorar su sobrino lloraría?

 _ **-Esta la pagaras...**_

-¿Eh? -Sísifo se apresuró a salir del cuarto, dado que sabía que Mascara (a diferencia de todos sus camaradas) si podía verlos.- Ah... me pareció escuchar una voz... Ven fantasmita... Vamos a ver que intentas hacer mocoso estúpido. -Se levantó de la cama y se trono el cuello- Ven Regulus... Hora de ponerte a limpiar pisos... y todo lo demás...

 _ **-Con que por eso Regulus no quería venir... Voy a enseñarte lo que le pasa a los que maltratan a mi sobrino.**_

Tener que esconderse del caballero estaba siendo una actividad bastante compleja... Si se le sumaba el extraño hecho de que no podía dejar Cáncer. Ahora comenzaba a comprender por qué su sobrino había pedido no ir ahí.

Él y sus camaradas evitaban Cáncer por que los no se asustaban... Pero Regulus tenía una mejor razón que la de ellos para no ir a Cáncer. Y la razón era más que sencilla: El actual guardián era un tirano y lo atormentaba...

Como si su sobrino no tuviera suficiente ya con estar muerto.

Sabía que su sobrino no decía nada porque su orgullo herido se lo impedía. Pero él se vengaría. En nombre de su sobrino, aterraría a Cáncer. Le daría el susto de su vida, una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Las alas angelicales de Sísifo, metafóricamente hablando, fueron remplazadas por un par de cuernos de diablos. El siempre amable Sagitario, estaba hecho una fiera apenas contenida. Ni su hermano mayor le reconocería la expresión de psicópata que ahora tenía en su angelical semblante en ese preciso momento...

A él podían humillarlo cuanto quisieran, podían ponerle toda la cantidad de apodos y sobre nombres ridículos que se les ocurriera... Pero existía un límite para su loable y extensa paciencia y este tenía nombre: Regulus.

-Sé que estas en la casa- Canturreo el Cáncer- ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas Regulito? -Embozo una sonrisa psicópata- Cuando lo agarre, volverlo mi esclavo hasta que salga el sol será poco... -Se detuvo y miro atentamente cada sombra- Regulus... ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me haces esperar... -hizo una pausa sepulcral- Cuanto más espere... peor te ira.

Sísifo apretó los dientes para no dejar salir la sarta de insultos que pedían, a gritos, abandonar su garganta donde estaban atascados. Querían salir y profanar esos inmaculados labios que jamás habían proferido una grosería.

-Sal ya mocoso, realmente este juego de escondidas comienza a aburrirme... -miro hacia las sombras de la casa- ¿Acaso quieres que se repita lo del año pasado? ¡Sal ya mocoso o te juro que esta vez sí lloraras...! ¡Aunque estés muerto!

Sísifo apretó los dientes, tenía que calmarse o metería la pata. Una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza y una sonrisa severamente cruel adorno sus labios. Era hora de tirar el orgullo de Cáncer al piso y darle un buen susto en el proceso.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor... Hades siempre estaba de buen humor los 31 de Octubre de todos los años, pareciera que sufriera amnesia solo esa fecha del año... Y en su opinión tenía que sacar provecho.

* * *

Mascara escucho un ruido y se dio vuelta, mirando hacía el pasillo, embozando su sonrisa más psicópata. Ya sabía dónde estaba Regulus y ahora le enseñaría lo que le pasaba por hacerle esperar. Sísifo por su parte, pensaba en enseñarle lo que pasaba cuando se atormentaba a su sobrino.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo una mecedora?- El hombre se acercó a la mecedora que estaba frente a una ventana abierta, cuyas cortinas se mecían con la suave ráfaga del viento acompañadas por el ulular del búho maldito que hacía dos semanas que quería matar (su canto nocturno no le dejaba dormir). Al dar vuelta la mecedora, se encontró con un oso disfrazado de calabaza con un cartel que decía "Boo" en sus bracitos.- ¿Enserio? Hay por dios, te hacia más listo chico... -la luces se encendieron y se encontró con que toda la habitación estaba llena de muñecos de peluche y las paredes adornadas con ositos sonriente realizando acciones que le causaban repulsión- Hay dios... es igual al cuarto que Milo tenía cuando era niño. Voy a vomitar- Tomo el peluche y lo comenzó a desgarrar- esto solo... me... molesta...- se quejó Mascara, mientras rompía los juguetes.-Ahora... si... te... haré... sufrir... -Ahora si le haré sufrir, la luz se fue y una figura oscura (bastante gorda) quedo a la vista en el umbral de la puerta.- Hasta que...

Un oso de felpa gigante entro al cuarto, vistiendo ropas... Ejem de dudosa moralidad.

Los ojos de Ángelo se posaron en las prendas y en el látigo de cuero que el oso tenía en una mano, al mirar los osos que no había roto estaban igual que el más grande.

-Oye... Regulus... -El caballero paso saliva, al parecer el chico sin duda quería venganza y se había asesorado con los más depravados de su generación- No creo que sea para tanto... -Miro nervioso a los osos que se acercaban con esposas y objetos que Mascara se preguntaba para qué diablos servían.

El hombre retrocedió hasta quedar acorralado contra una de las paredes. El caballero miro para todos lados, nervioso, tenía que buscar una salida o su integridad física estaría en peligro. Dio un brinco y esquivo a varios ositos pequeños, pero el más grande lo tacleo...

-¡No! -¡A MI NO ME VA A JODER UN OSO!

Sísifo miraba todo desde la ventana, había ido al infierno y justo se topó con dos dioses del sueño. Estos, Ikelos y Phantasos, extrañamente fueron muy colaboradores con él... Todo lo que tenía en ese preciso momento era propiedad de ambos dioses.

Vio que Mascara se peleaba con los osos, para liberarse de las manos afelpadas de estos. El escape causo que la parte superior de su pijama se rasgara.

 _ **-Mira quien se está asustando...**_ -Susurro para sí.

-Maldita sea... -Sísifo miraba todo con una sonrisa burlona, el caballero tenía una mueca de total espanto.- ¡LA GRANDISIMA...!

Sísifo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, jamás creyó que "grandísima" podría ser continuada con semejantes palabras dignas de un marinero ebrio.

 _ **-Espero que Regulus no haya escuchado esas palabras...**_

-A mí no me van a joder... -Mascara se liberó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Los osos se dieron vuelta y miraron al caballero fantasmagórico que ingreso a la habitación.

 _ **-Tras él.**_ -Ordeno con una sonrisa cruel.

 _Escalera entre Cáncer y Géminis._

Mascara corría mirando cada dos segundos que sus depravados, y afelpados, perseguidores no estuvieran cerca suyo... Si quería preservar su dignidad tendría que correr más rápido que Milo cuando Shion le encontraba haciendo fiesta. Por no mirar al frente, no noto al camarada que corría en dirección opuesta.

-¡MASCARA! -Saga se froto el golpazo en la cabeza, un soberbio chichón se comenzaba a formar- ¡CÓRRETE DE MI CAMINO! ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY ESCAPANDO?

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SAL DE MI CAMINO QUE ME PERSIGUE UN OSO DEPRAVADO!

-¿Qué cosa? -El caballero le miro medio confundido, no había entendido bien el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

-Nada... Córrete de mi camino. -Dijo el Cáncer con la cara roja por la vergüenza. -Menos mal que este esta medio idiota... -susurro cuando se alejó de Saga.

 _Cementerio de los héroes, al amanecer._

-Vamos.

-No.

-¿Que te cuesta? -El caballero les miro.

-Esto lo haces por lo de meterte a Cáncer.

-¿A ustedes que les parece?

-Tío... ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Vamos, Sísifo, yo lo vi cuando paso por Aries -Hasgart le miro -Estaba blanco como la nieve recién caída...

-Estaba mortalmente pálido cuando paso por Géminis- Aspros le miro- ¿Que le hiciste?

-Nada. Solo lo asuste con unos peluches. -Dijo, antes de meterse en su tumba y regresar al infierno. Jamás diría que había asustado al caballero con osos de peluche masoquistas. Eso sería un secreto entre él y los dioses del sueño...

Dioses que pensaban darle unos "bonitos" sueños al Cáncer.

 _Fin._

 _No se que tal me quedo pero bueno... xD Es el final les guste o no._


End file.
